An air conditioner that performs air conditioning of a building usually includes a plurality of indoor units of which at least one is installed on each floor, and one or a plurality of outdoor units. A remote management system in charge of a predetermined jurisdictional area may be installed in order to manage such air conditioners. The remote management system centrally monitors the states of different air conditioners installed in different buildings in the jurisdictional area and issues commands for operating the air conditioners.
Multiple participants are involved in the monitoring and operation of an air conditioner. That is, in addition to the manager who operates the remote management system and the owner and the users of the air conditioner, maintenance workers, manufacturers and sellers of the air conditioner can also be involved. For example, in the remote management system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-84731, participants such as a central manager (“access management center”), the building owner (“building management apparatus”), user (“equipment operating terminal”) are involved in the management of devices such as an air conditioner. The terminals used by such various participants are given different authorities related to monitoring and operation of the air conditioner.